ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Kelson
, | music = | affiliation = | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Technical/Puroresu | will = •Chain wrestle whenever possible. •Be opportunistic. •Target the legs of a bigger opponent to bring him to his level before targeting the a body part linked to a finisher. •Quickly counter moves in an unexpected fashion and by high flying if put in the proper situation. | wont = •Try feats of strength on bigger opponents. •Be intimidated. •Bad mouth an Honor Rollee. •Disrespect the fans. | trainer = NGE Staff | handler = | debut = June 23rd, 2008 (Underground 6.3) | record = | accomplishments = | retired = }} Christophe St-Laurent (born July 1st, 1985), better known by his ring name Chris Kelson, is a French-Canadian e-wrestler currently signed to Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), wrestling in its Ammunition Division. Early Life Kelson was born in a suburbs of Montreal as an only child. Even though he is a native french-speaker, he has quickly learned to speak english. Chris has discovered wrestling around 14 years old and fell in love with it. Career Full Metal Wrestling Debut (2008) After training with the New Generation Entertainment staff in Châteauguay, Quebec, Kelson signed with Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) where he was assigned to its developmental brand, Underground. He made his debut on the June 23rd, 2008 edition of the show, Underground 6.3, in a losing effort against Dark Tiger, Big Ugly Guy (B.U.G) and Chain Reaction. On July 23rd, Kelson registered his first win when he won his Name versus Name match against Chris K at Lethal Injection. Anarchy (2008 - 2009) On August 18th, Kelson was drafted to the Anarchy brand during the 2008 FMW Draft, coming out as the 37th overall pick. On September 22nd, during the Anarchy 7.1 broadcast, Kelson was revealed to be Hostyle's new protégé. Together, they would form the Innovative Initiative. On January 12th, Kelson won a #1 contender's match to the Television Championship against Ash Strife, earning a title shot at Catalyst. However, faith struck again as O'Rion defeated Kelson at Catalyst with help from fellow HavOc member Syanide who had replaced X as special guest referee. Later in the event, Kelson got a fair bit of revenge on the biased referee as he and his mentor ambushed HavOc as they made their way to the ring, nailing the big man with Hostyle Hysteria UNO and the E.M.T. Hunt for Tag Team & Television gold After Kelson's failure to gain the TV title and Hostyle's loss of the C-4 title, the Innovative Initiative was given a World Tag Team titles #1 contender's match against The Fighting Irishs (Pure Extremist and The Celt) and B.U.G.G.E.R.S. (Bobino and The Notorious B.U.G.). After a well fought contest, the Innovative Duo hit Celt with the ChiroFracture to gain the victory and the #1 contender's spot. However, the Initiative fell to HavOc once again after Frost reversed roll-up from Kelson into a cover of his own, pinning the young man to retain their titles. Kelson tasted the biggest victory of his carrer during the No Holds Barred supershow as Team O'Rion (Alex O'Rion, Hostyle, Kelson, Chris Austin and Flare) defeated Team Bryson (Nick Bryson, Leon Caprice, John "Doc" Derrick, Eric Scorpio and Matt Ford) in a 10-man Elimination Tag Team match, which also saw Kelson take revenge on Derrick for his loss at Anarchy 8.2 by pinning him following a Pulsar Implosion. After the match, Alex O'Rion was beaten down by his team mates, whom proceeded to announce that Flare and Austin would join forces with Hostyle and Kelson, thus making II 4-strong. At Ultimatum II, Kelson battled O'Rion once more for the Television title, only to fall inches short of claiming his first FMW title. Ammunition (C-4 Division) (2009 - Present) After Ultimatum II, Kelson was placed in FMW's Technical division, Ammunition, home of the C-4 Championship. At the 9.1 edition of the show, he battled with former FMW World Champion Eric Scorpio for a spot in the finals of a 4-man tournament to crown the new C-4 Champion, the other two men being Leon Caprice and stable mate Chris Austin. After yet another valiant effort, Scorpio hit the Scorpio Killer on Kelson and got the 1-2-3. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''CKo - Canadian Knock Out'' (Half Nelson Inverted Single Knee Facebreaker) - Innovated **''Montreal City Massacre'' (Anaconda Vice/Shin Choke combination) - Innovated **''Pulsar Implosion'' (Swinging Outward Rolling Cutter) - Innovated **''E.M.T. - Emergency Massacre Treatment'' (Half Nelson Driver setup lifted and dropped into a Half Nelson DDT/Facebuster with throat impacting on a Steel Chair's Backrest, edge of a tipped-over table, side of a tipped-over ladder, etc.) Ultraviolent matches - Innovated *'Signature and Regular Moves' **'Capture Bomb' (Capture Suplex hold into a Snap Powerbomb) - Innovated **'Magnetar Lock' (Head and Arm Double-Handed Nerve Hold, sometimes with a Body Scissors set up by a Sambo Suplex or a Lifting Reverse STO) – Innovated **'Manticore-plex' (Snap Suplex rolled into a Fisherman Suplex rolled into a Cross-Legged Emerald Frosion) **'Running O-soto-gari' (Running STO) **'Rewinding V.H.S' - Vertical Head-drop Suplex (Reverse Suplex rolled into an Outward Rolling Cutter rolled into a Reverse Brainbuster) **'Russian Lariat' (Russian Leg Sweep spun into a Seated Lariat) **'Salticidae' (Spider German Suplex into a Frog Splash) **'Silent Driver' (Inward Swinging leg hook fireman's carry slam) - Innovated **'T.T.B (Tribute to Benoit)' (Inverted Headlock Backbreaker into an Inverted Headlock Takeover into an Arm-Trap Crossface) **'Young Blood's Hurricane' (Springboard Corkscrew Reverse Crossbody/Crossbody Splash) - Innovated ** Bridging German Suplex ** Bridging Half and Half Suplex ** Bridging X-Plex ** Super Fisherman Suplex ** Super Back Suplex ** Slingshot, Super Suplex ** Super Wrist clutch Exploder Suplex ** Ankle Lock/Side Boston Crab Hybrid with Knee to the back ** Backslide ** Belly-to-belly Suplex in the Turnbuckles ** Bridging Double Wrist Clutch Northen Lights Suplex ** Crucifix Pin ** Feint Spear into a Running Schoolboy Pin ** Frog Splash into a pin ** Gutwrench Suplex on the ropes ** Inverted Atomic Drop Quickly followed by a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex (Counter to a charging opponent) ** Jumping Knee Drop to a face-up opponent ** Jumping Neckbreaker (Counter to a clothesline and run-in move) ** Kick to the knee, stomp to the back of the same knee (opponent kneels), step back while executing the Shaka Throat slash and end with a quick Superkick to the kneeling opponent ** Kick to the thigh, Spinning Sole Kick to the stomach (opponent bends over) end with a scissors kick ** Knee strike to the gut of a face-down opponent (which has him flip face-up) followed by Jumping Knee drop to the face followed by a Slingshot Elbow Drop ** Knee strikes to the gut of a standing opponent and to the head or gut of a face-down opponent ** Kneeling Shoulder Neckbreaker followed by a DDT ** Over-the-Top-Rope Double Foot Stomp to the back of the head of an opponent hung on the second rope followed by a Springboard Double Knee Senton to the standing opponent ** Palm Strike followed by a Forearm Smash followed by a European Uppercut ** Pumphandle Suplex ** Reverse Legsweep into Feint Standing Moonsault (opponent sits up to dodge the Moonsault) followed by Kelson waving his finger to the crowd (No Way-type taunt) and hitting a Low Roundhouse Kick ** Running Enzuigiri to a standing or kneeling opponent (non-step up) ** Running Facewash, set up by Kelson stomping a mudhole ** Running Knee strike to the temple of a bent down opponent ** Russian Leg Sweep rolled through and dropped into a Cross Armbar (Can be done as a counter to a punch) ** Schoolboy Pin ** Shoulder Jawbreaker into a Reverse STO ** Snapmare followed by a running knee strike or dropkick to the sitting opponent ** Spinning Gutwrench One-shoulder Powerbomb ** Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop/Inverted Facelock Backbreaker Hybrid quickly followed by a Snap Reverse STO ** Springboard Enzuigiri (Counter to an Irish Whip) ** Sweeping Gutwrench Driver * Nicknames ** "The Rising Star" ** "The Technician of Innovation" * Affiliations ** Innovative Initiative * Theme Song(s) ** "Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold (Underground 6.3) ** "Click, Click, Boom!" by Saliva (Supremacy 2008 - Anarchy 8.4) ** "Fury" by Muse (Anarchy 7.3 - Present) - as part of the Innovative Initiative ** "Hysteria" by Muse (Ultimatum II - Present) * Signature Taunts ** Lifting both his arms up with the right arm slightly bent and the left arm bent so that his left hand is lower than his right hand and next to one another. Championships and Accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling (FMW)' **HP Honor Rollee (Current) **FMW Tag Team of the Month (May 2009) - with Hostyle Match History †This does NOT include votes made by FMW Handlers.